Por culpa de la teñida
by conchito
Summary: [[OneShot]]Por culpa de una teñida tengo que hacer el trabajo... pero gracias a la teñida, tengo buenos momentos con mi capitán...[[RangikuxToushiro!]]xD!amar a esta pareja! [[contiene LEMON!]]así que leer a conciencia!espero REVIEWs!onegai! conchito!


**Bueno… aquí conchito con un fiC que tenía desde hace un tiempo… pero tenía que pasarlo al pc para poder subirlo nn!! **

**Este es un fiC de Toushiro y Rangiku… así que si les gusta emparejarlo con momo… no sé que hacen aquí nn! xD!! Aunque no pierden nada leyendo porque está bello!! x3!**

**Otra advertencia… TIENE LEMON!! Así que si son menores recomiendo o no leerlo o simplemente leerlo a conciencia! Ya que yo no me haré responsable si tienen pesadillas xD!**

**Espero les guste… y lo del título… no pude encontrar uno decente… así que le puse así no mas… ya que también la idea principal era hacer unos cuantos más de la pareja… aunque la idea se quedó en el olvido… Onegai! Dejen reviews!!**

**Y ahora espero disfruten la lectura!! **

-----

"_**Por culpa de una teñida"**_

_by conchito!_

Una mañana normal para la 10º división del Gotei 13.

-Matsumoto!!!

Sí... normal.

-Dónde diablos dejaste los papeles?!?!?!- Gritaba como loco el capitán de aquel escuadrón.

-Aay! Taichou! No grite que no soy sorda.- La aludida se cubría los oídos por el ruido.

-No me importa! Quiero saber donde los dejaste.- Estaba desesperado, los necesitaba con urgencia.- Los necesitaba para 10 minutos atrás!!!

-Taichou, están donde usted los dejó, ahí sobre la mesa.- Se defendió como pudo la rubia (¿?).

-Qué?!?!- Volvió a gritar.- Me vas a decir que no les hiciste las copias?

-Ah? Me dijo algo?- Decía despegando la vista de una revista que tenía frente a ella. Se encontraba, tal cual larga era, sobre el sillón de aquella oficina.

-Las copias!!- Se paraba frente a ella para mirarla a los ojos.

-Ah! Sí... las iba a hacer cuando terminara de leer esta encuesta.- Respondió incorporándose para sentarse y quedar mucho más abajo del mentón de su capitán. Por lo visto había crecido con el tiempo.- Sabía usted que en el mundo de los humanos, el rango para que una mujer se case está entre los 22 y los 35?

-Matsumoto!!!

-Aay! No grite, si lo estaba molestando.- Le dijo con una gotita en la nuca, y echándole viento con una mano.- Los papeles están listos bajo el original.

-Grr!!- Estaba furioso. Se sentía pasado a llevar. Cómo su subordinada podía jugarle ese tipo de bromas y seguir a su lado? Claro, él tenía la culpa, ya que a fin de cuentas, le agradaba de todas formas... pero todo tiene un límite.- Ya me las pagarás.- Cogió los papeles y se marchó de la habitación enojado, dejando a una mujer con la risa que se le atascaba en la garganta. No podía creer que siempre cayera en lo mismo.

Era verdad que antes siempre los dejaba para después, pero ahora tenía una motivación para hacer su trabajo como debía.  
Una maldita teñida y con buenas curvas.

Sí, esa mujer revoloteaba alrededor de su capitán intentando llamar su atención. Pero no lo permitiría, ninguna teñida le quitaría su lugar.

Sí, era teñida, se le notaban las raíces y cada ciertos meses, el tono le variaba aunque fuese un grado. Era casi imperceptible, pero al buen ojo de Matsumoto Rangiku, ese detalle no pasaba por alto.

Ella quería quitarle el lugar de teniente para estas más cerca del peliblanco... no lo permitiría.

Intentaba de todo para estar con su capitán cuando ella tenía que dar un informe, y siempre que podía, se acercaba sin límites al pequeño que ya no lo era tanto, ahora tenía el cuerpo de alguien de 18 años... parecía que los tenía, pero por lo que sabía no pasaría los cien años (tengan en cuenta que los shinigamis tienen cientos de años y no les varía mucho el cuerpo). Ahora tenía su altura y podía mirarle a los ojos sin necesidad de levantar el mentón.

Una vez, esa tarada, incluso intentó besarlo delante de ella, pero con el buen juicio que tiene su capitán, no caería tan bajo.

Se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió al escritorio, seguía lleno de papeles, igual que siempre.

Intentaría quitarle un poco de peso a la cruz que llevaba su superior, y así podrían pasar un momento juntos, como lo hacían últimamente cuando les quedaba un rato.

Tomaban una taza de té, salían a caminar, o, simplemente, conversaban un rato en el sofá.

Llegadas las 8 de la noche, su capitán estaba de vuelta con cara de pocos amigos, pero cambió el semblante al ver a su teniente en su escritorio.

Se acercó sin hacer mucho ruido, se había dado cuenta de que estaba durmiendo.

Observó el alto de papeles. Ella había avanzado la mitad del trabajo que le correspondía. Algo tenía que estar pasando por la cabeza de la rubia.

Le quitó de la mano la pluma con la que había estado escribiendo. La acogió en brazos y avanzó hasta llegar al sofá.

Con cuidado, para no despertarla, la dejó recostada. Daba gracias a que había crecido, porque o sino, esa tarea se le hubiese hecho imposible.

La observó por un momento, se encontraba con una rodilla en el cuelo, a la altura del rostro de la chica.

Se veía tan bien cuando mantenía la boca cerrada.

Admitía que siempre lo desesperaba, y que en muchas ocasiones la podría hacer sustituido por alguien más sumiso y que hiciera su trabajo a tiempo, como lo era esa chica nueva del escuadrón... como era su nombre... Kurosawa Misao... sí... a pesar de que Rangiku le decía que era teñida y sínica... Rangiku... Le gustaba nombrarla por su nombre de pila. Solo la llamaba así cuando estaban fuera del trabajo y en un ambiente más de confianza.

Ella, su gran subordinada, le había pegado el gusto por el sake... hace un par de meses le había obligado a beber... quien sabe por qué... sí, sí se acordaba... estaban festejando la fecha de cuando todo había acabado... la famosa pelea contra Aizen.

Ya de eso... cuatro años... siempre lo celebraban, pero esa vez, ella le había dicho que no le iba a pasar nada si bebía para que brindaran, pero brindaron tantas veces, que ya le había quedado gustado. De vez en cuando bebía uno que otro trago con ella... eso era lo raro... solo con ella esa bebida tenía ese sabor.

Le corrió uno de los mechones que le cubrían el rostro. Sí que se veía bien mientras dormía, con la boca bien cerrada.

Fijó sus ojos verdes en esos labios. Siempre estaban con algún tipo de labial, siempre impecables.

Se acercó un poco más, hasta que tan solo los separaban un par de centímetros, pero la puerta abrirse de golpe hizo que se irguiera en el acto.

-Taichou!!- Entró corriendo esa tal Kurosawa y se lanzó a sus brazos.- Es horrible!

-Qué ocurre?- Preguntó alejándola de él poniéndole ambas manos sobre los hombros.

-Los hombres del escuadrón están corriendo por todos lados!- Dijo desesperada.

-Y?- No le veía el problema.

-Y están en toallas!- Se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos por la vergüenza.

-Demonios.- Se alejó de ella para ir donde estaba su Fukutaichou, le colocó una mano en el hombro y con la otra le levantó el rostro.- Matsumoto.- La movió un poco para que despertara.

-Mmm!!- Se quejó frunciendo el ceño aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Vamos! Matsumoto!- La volvió a mecer para que despertara. Volvió a recibir la misma respuesta.- Rangiku!- Le susurró un poco más cerca.

Ahora sí reaccionó.

-Ah?- Se incorporó como pudo.- Taichou?

-Vamos.- Le cogió la mano y la levantó.

Salió con ella del cuarto dejando a su otra subordinada dentro de la oficina, estaba enojadísima.

-Taichou!- Le llamó.- Me está lastimando.

-Ah?- No se había dado cuenta de que la tiraba por la muñeca.- Lo lamento.- La soltó.

-Qué ocurre?- No entendía muy bien. La habían sacado de su sueño y la jalaban por la muñeca, sin saber a donde la llevaba.

-Es que quería que me acompañaras a solucionar un problema.- Siguió caminando.

-Bueno... me lo podría hacer pedido y yo caminaba por mi cuenta.- Le seguía el paso.

En verdad lo había hecho... uno... porque estaba acostumbrado a ir a todos lados con ella... y dos... por puro quitarse a esa Kurosawa de encima.

Siempre que estaba en un buen momento con la rubia, llegaba quien sabe porqué, e interrumpía todo, dejándolo de mal humor.

Llegaron al "Lugar del crimen", un montón de sujetos a medio vestir estaban mirando hacia una habitación, todos achunchados en la puerta.

-Qué ocurre?- Preguntó con su particular tono de voz.

-Taichou!!!- Todos los ahí presentes se hicieron a un lado para dejar que su capitán mirara lo que ocurría.

Por lo visto las cañerías se habían roto y en vez de agua, había comenzado a salir un barro acuoso y dejado a todos lo ahí presentes, sucios, al igual que el lugar.

Ya harto de todo, salió del vestidor y se dirigió a sus subordinados.

-Quiero que limpien y luego alguien mande a arreglar las cañerías.- Y se dirigió sin más a su oficina, seguido de la ojiazul que no entendía mucho.

Cuando llegaron, Kurosawa los esperaba, en realidad a él, sentada en el "gran" sofá.

-Taichou!- Saltó de donde estaba y se lanzó a sus brazos nuevamente.

Eso hizo enfurecer a Matsumoto, por lo que se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Creo que le molesto, Taichou.- Se iba a ir.

-No! Matsumoto.- Y alcanzó a sujetarle de la mano.- Kurosawa… serías tan amable de dejarme a solas con mi teniente? Tenemos que revisar unos papeles.

-Mmm… como quiera.- Y de un pésimo humor se fue, pero no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a Rangiku que sonreía triunfal. Un round más que ganaba ella.

Ya a solas, soltó a la rubia. No sabía por qué había hecho eso, pero una cosa sí sabía bien, prefería mil veces la presencia de Matsumoto que de esa teñida.

-Y qué papeles hay que revisar?- Lo siguió hasta el escritorio.

-Ninguno.- Sin más se sentó en su silla.

-Qué?-No entendía.

-Tan solo quería que se fuera…- Sonrió de un lado, dándole un aire más sexy del que tenía.

-Cómo?- Se sentó en el borde del escritorio a un lado de él, como acostumbraba a hacer.- Me va a decir que se quería quedar a solas conmigo?- Le molestó con esa cara de pervertida que le ponía solo para avergonzarlo. Pero esta vez, algo no estaba como antes.

Seguía con esa sonrisa de triunfador.

Se levantó y se paró frente a la rubia, estaban a la misma altura.

La miró a los ojos, aún sonreía de lado.

-Taichou?- No entendía mucho, siempre le había hecho esa broma, pero era la primera vez que no le gritaba o se escondía hacia un lado… no… ahora la encaraba… y con mucha confianza en el rostro.

-Matsumoto?- La molestaría un rato. Se acercó más.- Por qué no te agrada Kurosawa?

-Ah?- Qué le diría? Que tenía celos de esa idiota… y aparte que querían sacarla de su lugar.- Bueno yo…- Y miró hacia un lado.

-Rangiku?- Se acercó y le levantó de la barbilla.- Me vas a decir que estás celosa?

-Q-qué?- Estaba atónita. Su capitán coqueteándole? Eso era el fin del mundo!!! Alguien le había robado a su capitán e iba a descubrirlo.- Tú!.- Y lo sujetó del brazo.- Dime quién eres y qué hiciste con mi Taichou?!?!

No pudo más que reír. Nunca esperó esa reacción por parte de Matsumoto. Cómo podía llegar a ser tan infantil?

-Rangiku…- Dijo entre risas.- Nadie me ha cambiado.

-Cómo que no!- Seguía con la mano sobre el brazo que le mantenía la barbilla.-Mi pequeño capitán no tiene estas mañas!

-Estás segura?- Se le acercó un poco más. Los ojos azules de ella, eran acosados por los verdes de él.- Vamos… dime… realmente son celos?

-Ta-taichou- Él se acercaba peligrosamente y ella no sabía que hacer.

-Si no me respondes…me iré a entretener con esa Kurosawa… por lo que pude, ver si me tiene ganas…- Le habló bajito… muy, muy cerca.

Al verle fruncir el ceño al haber pronunciado ese nombre, pudo obtener respuesta. Sí, le molestaba.

-Vamos, Rangiku…- Le miraba con esos ojos que nunca antes lo habían mirado de esa forma.- Siempre eres tú la que empieza y ahora te retienes porque te sigo el juego?

-Taichou…- No podía decir nada más. Estaba de piedra mirándole a los ojos.

-Dime… que ahora haces tu trabajo para que no te reemplace por alguien más eficiente… como ella…-Seguía acercándose, pero ahora se dirigía al perfumado cuello de la rubia.- Vamos Matsumoto… si estás como un libro abierto.

Un suspiro se le escapó de los labios al sentir como el peliblanco le besaba el cuello.

-Ves que no me equivoco…- Le dijo calmado al oído.

-Tiachou…- Últimamente era lo único que podía decir.- Usted... yo...

- Matsumoto... cierra la boca... aunque sea una vez.- Le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Yo pensé que usted... me cambiaría...- Si parecía una niña a la que le han prohibido ver su programa de TV.- Y yo no quería...

-Y por eso te pusiste a terminar mi trabajo?- Le hablaba cálido mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

-Etto... yo...- "Qué decir?!?!?!"

-Tonta...- Se acercó para que lo mirara a los ojos.- Yo no te cambiaría por una idiota que se me cuelga al cuello... Además... tú eres mucho más bonita que esa teñida.

Estaba soñando... o su taichou le había sonreído?

Sí, le sonreía.

Le contestó con el mismo gesto.

-Ve! Yo le dije que era teñida!.- Por fin había logrado que su capitán se diera cuenta de lo falsa que era esa mujer.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente, sonreía... tenía que admitir que esa careta le quedaba mejor.

-Rangiku...- Le acarició la mejilla y pudo ver que la mujer se estremecía con la caricia.

-Nani?- No sabía que hacer con las manos. Se sentía algo incómoda, pero no le desagradaba.

-Le pusiste llave a la puerta?- Le seguía mirando.

-Etto... no... para qué necesitaría ponerle seguro?

-Ve... ponle... y te vuelves aquí mismo.- Le dijo mientras le daba lugar para que se bajase del mueble.

Y así lo hizo... a pesar de que con aquellas reacciones recientes de su taichou le ponían aún más nerviosa estando bajo llave.

Volvió a su lugar, sintiendo a cada momento la vista del "pequeño" sobre sí.

Tomó asiento en donde estaba antes. Él se había sentado en su silla y la mirada hacia arriba.

Se levantó sin más y se puso en el lugar en donde se encontraba antes.

Se sintió desnuda frente esa mirada. Qué diablos ocurría ahí?

-Taichou?- Inquirió la rubia.- Se siente bien?

Soltó un suspiro para luego agregar.- Si no cierras la boca voy a estar mal.- Tenía su característica ceja alzada.

-Pe-pero... Tai...- No pudo continuar.

Sintió que la persona fría que tenía delante, comenzaba a devorar con demanda sus delicados labios. La tenía sujeta por la espalda. Gracias a los años, había crecido y podían quedar a la misma altura.

Se sentía sediento, con ganas de más, no entendía como, pero se dejaría llevar. Sintió las manos de Rangiku jugar con su cabellera blanca.

Necesitaba más! Nunca antes necesitó tanto algo...

Se sabía en el Sereitei que él era mañoso y caprichoso, que siempre obtenía lo que quería, pero eso era el colmo.

La levantó del escritorio y se la pegó al cuerpo. Tarea difícil gracias a los grandes pechos de ella.

Recorrió la espalda de la rubia hasta llegar a la cintura. Se sentía lujurioso, nunca antes había estado en una situación así.

Sin despegar las bocas, sintió que le hacía caminar hasta el sillón, aquel glorioso sillón en el cual pasaba todo su día, hasta que llegó esa teñida... y tuvo que comenzar a hacer todo su trabajo... maldita... perra... hija de...

No continuó al sentir que estaba siendo acostada con delicadeza en el sillón, para luego sentir un peso sobre ella.

-Taichou?- Intentó llamarle entre besos para entender qué ocurría. No es que le molestara, pero siempre pensó que la debilidad del peliblanco era la pequeña Momo. ¿Puede ser que se haya equivocado?

-Cállate, Matsumoto.-Y ejerció más presión en los labios de la chica.

Sintió que necesitaba más, así que con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar aquel vientre plano de la mujer bajo él.

No era eso lo que quería, así que subió hasta que pudo acariciar uno de los grandes pechos de ella. Sintió como gemía contra su boca.

Poco a poco, llegó hasta su cuelo, devorándolo a mordiscos y besos, subió y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de Rangiku, provocando que ésta gimiera con más fuerza.

Desde cuándo su Taichou era un hombre? Desde cuándo había dejado de ser el pequeño que se sonrojaba con cada broma en doble sentido que ella le decía? De seguro todas esas cosas repercutieron… puede ser…

No quería quedarse ahí sin hacer nada, así que comenzó a acariciar la espalda del peliblanco. A pesar de estar cubierto con la ropa de shinigami y con la capa blanca de capitán, sentía cada uno de los tonificados músculos que adornaban aquella zona.

La escuchaba gemir cada vez que apretaba uno de sus senos o cuando succionaba el lóbulo de su oreja.

Le agradaba, pero quería más, quería hacerla gritar de placer.

Bajó por su cuello, dejando una que otra marca en su piel, hasta llegar al comienzo de aquel escote. Maldita ropa, le estorbaba. La hizo a un lado para poder degustar aquellas dotes de su teniente.

Sí l había logrado, la escuchaba gemir con más fuerza, y ahora sentía como arqueaba su espalda. Como le gustaba eso.

Sin poder entender mucho el por qué de todo eso, y sintiendo tal placer, no podía evitar que aquellos sonidos se escaparan por su garganta. Se aferraba a su ropa como intentando así salvar su vida… Un momento… él aún seguía usando la capa y a ella ya le estaban desamarrando la especie de obi que sujetaba su vestimenta… tenía que hacer algo…

Sujetó el rostro del chico sobre ella para que alzara el rostro, así le pudo besar los labios.

Mientras devoraba esa boca, sintió como los papeles se invertían y ahora era él quien se encontraba con la espalda en el sofá. Seguían besándose con demanda.

Así que no se resistía… muy bien… ahora era su turno de desvestirlo.

Comenzó quitando aquella prenda por la que su capitán se sentía más orgulloso. Luego deslizó por sus hombros la parte superior se aquella vestimenta. Deslizó ambas manos por esos pectorales, hasta llegar a los abdominales.

Se separó con trabajo de la boza de su Taichou para dirigirse al cuello, dejando marcas en su camino, hasta llegar a coger entre los labios el lóbulo de su oreja. Pudo escuchar como gemía bajo ella. Sentía como su pecho subía y bajaba bruscamente.

Con una mano se aferraba de los almohadones del sofá y con la otra sujetaba a Matsumoto por la cintura. Sin poder más, cogió a la rubia del rostro y la levantó para poder besarla.

Pero algo distinto, pudo notar que los besos no eran como en un principio. Ahora eran lentos, como con cuidado… Ahora eran de cariño.

Dejó de lado el abdomen para deslizar sus manos para abrazarlo por el cuello.

Él tenía ambas manos en su cintura.

Se separó un poco para mirarla a la cara. Era tan hermosa. Le miró con esos ojos azules, repletos de cariño. Y le sonreía solo a él, se sentía extasiado con esa imagen.

Le dedicó una sonrisa reflejando el cariño que sentía por ella. No podía más, nunca le había visto en ese estado.

Sintió como la volvía a besar, al principio lentamente. A medida que pasaban los segundos los besos subían de intensidad al igual que las caricias.

Con un movimiento rápido, volvió a dejar a la rubia bajo él, permitiéndole así, poder volver a tomar la iniciativa del tacto, volvía a sentir con la yema de sus dedos esa piel, volvía a sentir como los pezones de ella se volvían duros ante el tacto, como la piel reaccionaba a cada manoseo.

Sintió como con calma, volvía a lo que estaba antes de que lo interrumpiera, desamarrar el obi para poder deshacerse de la parte inferior del traje. Pudo sentir luego, como con cuidado, se deshacía del suyo, sin despegar la boca de la suya.

Con ambas manos recorría las curvas de la rubia; cintura, caderas, senos, trasero…

Ella no se quedaba atrás; espalda, pecho, abdominales trasero…

Aún se encontraban con ropa interior, pero pudo sentir completamente, como él ya estaba más que listo, pero no se lo daría tan fácil.

Seguía tan concentrado en besar y manosear a Rangiku, que no se fijó que ésta introducía una de sus manos por so bóxer a la altura de la ingle. No lo sintió hasta que su miembro estaba siendo sujetado por la delicada mano de Matsumoto.

Se separó un poco de sus labios para poder soltar un gemido. El más sonoro hasta ese momento por él.

Su respiración ahora estaba más agitada que antes.

Comenzó a soltar más gemidos y suspiros, debido a que ella comenzaba a mover su mano en cierto sentido, provocándole más placer que antes.

Notando que ya se le iba de las manos, y notando que se iría tan solo en ese acto, con una de las manos con la que antes se sostenía, bajó desde su cuello, pasando por sus senos, siguiendo por su vientre, siguiendo, hasta imitar el acto que ella había hecho. Pudo sentir como ella dejaba su miembro para aferrarse a su espalda, así encorvando la suya propia.

Pudo sentirlo, ella también estaba más que lista, pudo saberlo porque sentía entre sus dedos lo mojada que estaba.

Acarició su vagina con ambos dedos, haciendo que la rubia gimiera y clavara sus uñas en su espalda.

Ya no aguantaba más.

Bajó la pantaleta, única prenda en la mujer, al tiempo que ella le quitaba a él su bóxer.

Sujetó uno de sus muslos para poder acomodarse así entre las piernas de Rangiku.

La miró a los ojos antes de consumar lo que estaban haciendo.

Sus respiraciones chocaban y sus narices rozaban por milímetros.

Besó sus labios al tiempo que la penetraba. Pudo sentir como un pequeño grito era ahogado por su boca.

Se separó para verla. Tenía pequeñas lágrimas adornando sus ojos. Se preocupó por le hecho de haberle hecho daño.

-Estás… bien?- Le preguntó acariciándole la mejilla para quitar así las lágrimas.

La quería como no quería a nadie y no quería ser él el causante de algún dolor en ella.

Al ver esa preocupación en esas palabras, se conmovió más, dejando derramar un par de lágrimas más.

Le cogió el rostro y lo miró con reflejando cariño.

-Toushiro… sabes…- Hablaba con dificultad debido a la falta de aire y al agotamiento.- Nunca pensé… que eso pudiese… ocurrir… pero tengo que… confesarte… que siempre te quise… y no me arrepentiría nunca… de las cosas que he… vivido contigo… Te amo…- Afirmó en un susurro y terminó sellando sus labios con un beso.

Hitsugaya le correspondió el beso con todo su amor reflejado en él.

Comenzó a dar pequeñas embestidas con sus caderas.

Entre los besos se escapaban los gemidos. Debido a la falta de aire, se separaron, pero aún así continuaron con sus rostros unidos.

Las embestidas subían de grado.

El peliblanco se encontraba con ambas manos sujetándose a los costados de la rubia, que se aferraba a su espalda arañándola y dejando marcas en ésta.

Sentían que el clímax se acercaba, por lo que comenzó a embestirla con más fuerza.

Sus cuerpos estaban sudados y calientes, y la temperatura seguía subiendo.

-Taichou…- Le llamaba entre gemidos. Pero él la calló besándola, a pesar de que les era tarea difícil.

Cuando llegaron al límite, separaron los labios para permitir que los gemidos fueses liberados.

Estaban agotados.

El ojiverde le dio un beso en los labios antes de recostarse en su pecho para recuperar el aliento. Sintió como ella jugaba con el cabello de su nuca.

Se quedaron así unos minutos, no tenían ninguna prisa.

Después de unos quince minutos, pudo sentir que Rangiku temblaba.

-Tienes frío?- Le preguntó al oído. Seguía sobre ella.

-Un poco.- Le contestó de igual manera.

-Ven.- Se levantó un poco, pero se percató que aún seguía dentro de ella.

La besó y de un solo movimiento salí de ella. Ambos gimieron al tiempo por el acto.

Se levantó con cuidado y la ayudó a ponerse de pié.

Se le escapó de los labios un leve quejido, le dolía el cuerpo.

-Estás bien?- Le preguntó sujetándola por la cintura.

-Sí… no te preocupes.- Le besó los labios levemente.

-Vistámonos…- Le dijo luego de separarse.- No quiero que cojamos un resfriado.

Buscó sus pantaletas, el resto de su ropa y esas malditas sandalias que le mataban los pies.

Se terminó de vestir en segundos, se volteó y pudo ver que todavía estaba amarrándose el obi.

-Ven que te ayudo.- Le dijo al acercarse. Se le acercó por la espalda y le abrazó. Amarró aquella prenda con cuidado para luego envolver su cintura con ambos brazos.

-Ran-chan…

-Nani…-Nunca le había llamado así, pero debía admitir que le agradaba.

-Tú sabes cuanto te quiero, verdad?-Hundió su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de la rubia.

-Mmm… creo que no.- Le dijo en tono burlón.- Por qué no me lo dices?

-Uff…- Seguía con el rostro escondido. Se sentía frustrado… Cómo era tan difícil decir dos palabras?

-Es que acaso no me quieres?- Volvió a preguntar con el mismo tono. Se había volteado, así quedando frente a frente con Toushiro. Le estaba dedicando una de sus caretas de niña triste. Su labio inferior sobresalía del superior.

-Baka…- Le contestó colocando una mano en su mejilla y atrayéndola a su cuerpo con la otra.- No es eso…

-Entonces?- Ahora le sonreía con cariño.

-Es solo…- Se detuvo para mirar a un lado en busca de palabras. Nada le ayudó, así que prosiguió luego de un suspiro.- Es solo que nunca pensé que me encontraría en una situación como ésta.

-Y esta situación es…?

-Es que te amo, Rangiku.- Le dijo con el rostro blando y repleto de cariño.- Te amo y nunca pensé llegar a querer a alguien como te quiero a ti…

Tan solo sonreía. No lo podía creer.

Pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos, cosa que puso en alerta al capitán.

-Rangiku? Qué ocurre?- Y le limpió con el pulgar las lágrimas a medio camino.

-No… es que…- Las lágrimas seguían saliendo.- Nunca pensé que esto ocurriera… pero sabes… no me arrepentiría nunca de decirte que yo también te amo… y lo voy a hacer siempre.

No pudo más. Volvió a colocar ambas manos en su cintura y la atrajo con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Pero fueron interrumpidos por un golpeteo en la puerta. Matsumoto agradecía el hecho de que su taichou le hubiese dicho que le pusiera seguro.

Luego de separarse, fue a abrir la puerta, intentando que el seguro no sonara al ser quitado APRA no levantar sospechas.

Abrió y se encontró con uno de los shinigamis mensajeros, el cual le entregó un sobre blanco. Luego de entregarlo se retiró.

-De qué se trata, Toushiro?- Se le acercó y dio un vistazo sobre su hombro para poder mirar el papel.

-Nada relevante.- Se volteó para quedar de frente a ella.- Mañana hay que presentarse en la oficina del primer capitán.

-Y para algo en especial?- Lo abrazó por el cuello.

-Rutinario.- La volvió a besar, pero nuevamente fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta.- Ya voy!

La besó antes de alejarse de ella para abrir la puerta.

-Hitsugaya-taichou!!!- Y se le lanzó a los brazos.- Tengo algo que contarle!

-Dime, Kurosawa.- Le dijo al alejarla de él y dirigirse a su asiento frente a su escritorio.

Matsumoto sin perder su tiempo, se dirigió al lado de su capitán y se paró tras él, a un lado.

-Pues, me gustaría que fuese en privado.- Dijo enojada por la actitud de la rubia.

-Lo lamento, Kurosawa, pero mi teniente puede quedarse.- Respondió como si nada, provocando más enfado en la persona de rango inferior.

-Bueno…- Respiró hondo para canalizar el enfado.- Quería preguntarle si es que quería ser mi pareja para la cena del escuadrón.

Intentó no reírse en la cara de aquella mujer y dejar que el peliblanco se defendiese por sus medios.

-Lo lamento, Kurosawa…- Respondió colocando los codos en el escritorio y entrelazando los dedos. Pero ya tengo con quien ir.

-Qué?- Se encontraba algo descolocada.

-Como escuchaste… ya tengo pareja.- Respondió sin más.

-Bueno…- Agregó algo cabizbaja.- Disculpe la pregunta, pero.- Agregó en medio del camino hacia la puerta.- Quién es la "afortunada2?

-La "afortunada", como dices, es mi novia.- Le contestó de la misma manera.

-Y quién es?- Ya se encontraba fuera de sí. No podía creerlo.

-Y yo que pensé que ya lo sabía…- Intentó molestarla un poco más.- Pues yo creía que era obvio…- Cogió entre su mano la mano de la rubia que se encontraba a su lado.

-Kurosawa, indignada con lo que veía, salió de la oficina dando un portazo para desquitarse con algo que no fuese uno de sus superiores.

-Así que… supongo que ya no es necesario que te lo pregunte.- Le dijo al sentarla sobre él.- Ya que no te rehusaste…

-Pues… por mucho que mi respuesta hubiese sido negativa, hubiese seguido el juego para molestar a la teñida.- Le respondió acercándosele a la cara.

-A sí?- Se echó hacia atrás.

-Si.- No le siguió el juego.

-Bueno… entonces…- Dijo atrayéndola a su cuerpo por la cintura.- Debo suponer que tengo q preguntarlo de todos modos… Rangiku…

-Sí?- Miró hacia un lado, con voz de niña inocente. Quería jugar un rato.- Dime, Shiro-kun.

Lo había logrado. El peliblanco frunció el ceño al escuchar el seudónimo.

-Ufff… sin tomar en cuenta eso… continúo… Ran-chan… quieres ser mi novia?

-Creo que la respuesta es obvia.- Le respondió bajito contra sus labios, para luego besarlos.

-Tomaré eso como un sí…

**------**

**Espero les haya gustado!! xD!**

**Seré muy feliZ si me dejan reviews! Onegai!**

**yy… eso x)! **

**si e que quieren algo más de esta pareja… díganmelo! Que puede ser que me anime a seguir escribiendo de estos dos!**

**Ya que son encantadores xD!!!**

**Y por ahora los dejo!!**

**Lean los otros que están en mi profile ;)!**

**Sean buenos!**

**Ahora hagan clic en Go! Y dejen algun comentario x3!!**

**Bye!!**

**conchito!**


End file.
